Promesse
by Mimicelkonador
Summary: OS - Très court, sur L et Light, dans un petit moment hors temps hors espace, et pourtant au milieu de tout, de leurs pensées, leurs envies, leurs responsabilités.


OS très très court, pardon! OS un peu zarb' aussi.. Bon, faut dire qu'il était tôt le matin et j'étais en cours d'histoire quand je l'ai écrit, du coup, forcément tôt le matin + cours d'histoire = Trucs zarbis qui en résultent! Et donc voilà.. Jvous laisse lire cette zarbirie! x]  
(Juste histoire de situer le contexte: la fin de l'OS se passe pendant l'enfermement de Light, et le début quand il est menotté à L. Comment ça "pourquoi t'as écrit le truc à l'envers"? Parce que j'étais en cours d'histoire et qu'il était tôt! ' Ça devrait suffire comme explication!)

* * *

Promesse

-J'arriverai à prouver que tu es Kira, Light..  
-On verra bien.

Light était assis sur un canapé, L posé sur ses genoux, renonçant à son habituelle position accroupie au profit de ses jambes repliées de chaque côté des cuisses de Light, son dos appuyé contre le torse de l'étudiant.

-Et ce jour là, tu mourras.  
-J'aurai ton nom avant Ryūzaki.  
-De toute manière, tant que cette histoire n'est pas terminée, il y aura ça..

Le jeune détective secoue le poignet droit, faisant cliqueter la menotte y étant accrochée.

-Car, comme tu l'as dit toi-même Light, il y a cette promesse là..  
-Je sais.. C'est un objet à double signification. Il réconforte car c'est le cadenas qui nous lie, sans possibilité d'être éloigné l'un de l'autre, mais c'est aussi ce qui rappelle qu'un jour une clé viendra l'ouvrir et qu'un seul d'entre nous sera libre et vivant.  
-J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement, que l'on se rencontre dans des circonstances différentes.  
-Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas arrêter tout ça? Juste rester ensemble, loin de tout, ni plus, ni moins.  
-Impossible Light, je me suis engagé à finir cette enquête, je ne peux pas y renoncer.  
-J'aurais aimé que ça ne soit que l'un de tes éternels mensonges.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Et là, tu mens?  
-Tu vas me reposer la question si je te dis que ce n'est pas le cas?  
-On est chacun le bourreau de l'autre, on passe notre temps à nous manipuler et manipuler tout ce qui nous entoure, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait aussi partie de ton plan.  
-Non Light, c'est sincère. Tu sais que ces menottes n'étaient pas une obligation, qu'il y avait une centaine d'alternatives, mais que moi, je te voulais pour moi.  
-Tu penses encore à Misa?  
-Non.  
-Menteur.  
-Quelle surprise pour toi.

-Au fait, pourquoi veux-tu tout d'un coup partir loin de tout? Je te croyais plus accroché à ton rôle de justicier.  
-J'en ai assez, finalement, il est clair que le monde ne changera jamais, quoi qu'il arrive.  
-En tout cas, je t'ai vu plus imaginatif. Mais tu sais bien que ni pour toi, ni pour moi un retour dans le passé n'est possible, on est à un point de non-retour.  
-Ryūzaki..

Sentant une once de désespoir percer la voix de l'étudiant, L se retourna et lui lança un regard déterminé et désolé en saisissant sa main droite.

-De toute manière Light, si c'est moi qui l'emporte et que tu meures, je serai mon propre Kira...

[Flash-back ou ellipse, au choix]

Le regard impénétrable de L fixait l'écran de grande taille où un corps noir était allongé à côté d'un lit, inerte. Cela faisait une vingtaine de jours que Light était enfermé dans sa cellule, mains liées derrière le dos, le premier jour assis, le dos raide comme sa justice, puis s'avachissant au fil des jours qui se tissant en semaines, jusqu'à se retrouver aujourd'hui étalé au sol, le visage dissimulé derrière ses cheveux châtains, les yeux probablement clos par l'ennui, la fatigue ou la lassitude. Cela faisait une vingtaine de jours que le détective concentrait toute son attention sur le brun, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, refoulant sa fatigue, ignorant ses courbatures, ne laissant paraître aucune réaction sur son visage. Il se sentait à la fois bien et agacé. Bien car il avait enfin Light sous les yeux à loisir, et agacé de se sentir bien, car une part de lui se disait que tout de même, se délecter d'un meurtrier au sang froid n'était pas la meilleure des choses. Mais au fond, quelle importance? Nul ne lisait dans ses pensées, et être libre de ses émotions était son droit le plus précieux. Tout en mangeant une sucrerie, son regard caressant l'étudiant des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

* * *

Hem.. C'est pas faute d'avoir prévenu que c'était zarb'! (j'aurais dû appeler cet OS "Zarbirie" X_x) et puis je l'ai écrit il y a deux ans minimum, donc on me pardonne! ^w^


End file.
